


Just a Holidate

by 3rdgymmanager



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Yaku Morisuke, POV Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgymmanager/pseuds/3rdgymmanager
Summary: You and Kuroo agree to be causal holidates. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Kudos: 3





	Just a Holidate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of Christmas fluff, angst, a sprinkling of crack. I drafted out a continuation, but I'm not really sure about writing it out. Let me know if you'd like to see it!!

“What are you doing on the godforsaken app?!” Kuroo Tetsuro peers over your shoulder, bending down to look at your phone. 

“I’m aggressively swiping for a holidate,” you scowl. Dating apps are self-explanatory enough, “And there are not enough available people with cars.” 

“That’s rather materialistic of you.” he comments, straightening up his back.

Both of you have just finished a coffee get-together with some friends from your middle school, the first of many holiday engagements to come. Many of you went off to separate high schools but still kept in touch. 

“Tetsuro, I’m here for holiday fun,” you roll your eyes, “I’m not looking for a life partner with outstanding moral character.”

He can’t help letting a snicker escape him. Sounds fair. 

“What’s your radius?” He asks curiously.

“5 miles I think.” You shrug. 

“If you make it 7, I have a car.” He smirks.   
——————————————  
“I can’t believe I took you up on your offer,” you say incredulously, “And that you’re requiring me to go to your parties too.”

The first of your holiday parties is actually not yours, but Kuroo’s instead. In the interest of fairness, he insisted you have to go to his engagements as well. 

“It’s called a two-way street.” He tuts. 

Kuroo picked you up earlier this evening to go to a karaoke reunion with his old team mates from Nekoma. As you walk to karaoke place, you bring up an old memory.

“Every time I think about you and karaoke, I remember the time where you serenaded a girl with an unsolicited Usher song with the rest of the volleyball team as your backup singers.” you chuckle. 

“Wait—who told you about that?” His face glows bright red, “I was black out drunk and it was on a dare, okay?!”

You wiggle your fingers, “It’s a secret.”

The receptionist leads you to the reserved room. The room is dark, lit only by brightly colored blue and green lights. The wall paper looks like it was designed by someone on hallucinogens. You turn to him with a questioning gaze. 

“Don’t look at me. This was Yaku’s idea.” he raises his brow. 

He quickly introduces you to his friends before they hand you the list of available songs and the remote control. 

“If you want to sing, we can queue something for you.” he mindlessly browses. 

An idea goes off your head. When he stands up to order for some drinks, you quickly queue a surprise in a few minutes. 

“Who queued Superstar by Usher?” calls out Tora. You see Kuroo’s ears perk up from across the room and his eyes widen in distress as the opening notes play. 

“It’s Kuroo’s song!” you call out in reply, “Can you hand him the mic?”

Tora shoves him the mic. Nekoma starts to cheer in anticipation. He gives you a deathly glare as you mischievously grin and give him a thumbs up from your seat. 

He slowly grabs the mic and mouths, “How dare you betray me like this...”

————————————————  
Despite not having gotten over the trauma from his Usher karaoke, Kuroo still insists on having you come as his date. You admire him for his persistency. 

He’s not terrible by any standard. He’s even kind of fun, so even though you’d rather stay home some night, you never really regret having gone out with him. 

“Kenma’s place, 8 pm, drinks and Cards Against Humanity.” he calls one evening, “It’s kind of last minute, but can you make it?”

Futakuchi calls out of the blue. It’s 9 am on a Saturday morning. 

“Probably not, I’m going to decorate my apartment.” you reply, untangling some lights with one hand. He hears the shuffling over the phone. 

“But it’s so close to the holidays?” he asks, somewhat confused as to why you’d choose to decorate so late into the season.

“It’s mostly just lights,” you sigh, “I didn’t have the money to buy them earlier this month so I only got them now. This is important to me, Tetsuro. My parents used to never allow me to decorate their house. Now that I have my own place and time, I wanna do this.”

When you are met with silence, you become defensive, “I knew you wouldn’t under—“

“If I come help, can you go?” he interjects. 

In less than half an hour, he quietly gets to work, tracing some of the power lines and extending your lights. He even goes back into his car to get his toolbox and some supplies. 

Kuroo is so silent when he’s concentrating you’re a little freaked out. 

“You’ve changed, Kuroo.” you murmur, “High school you would've been making hot takes and calling me short, but you’re actually doing something nice for me.”

“I like to think I’ve matured since then.” he raises a brow at you. 

He twists some hooks onto the surface and you hammer some nails on the other end of the same wall. 

“You’re really into this holidate thing,” you comment, “Didn’t think you’d be so extra, but thanks for helping me out.”

“No problem,” he utters, eyes glued to his work, “I’m just tired of showing up alone. Most of the guys are married or in long-term relationships and I’m still extremely single.”

“But why are you being so extra? Is it really the single-ness?” 

He glances at you and rolls his shoulders back. 

“‘I've always thought you were kinda cute…and spunky…and really nice. You used to help me with my homework even if I wasn’t the best classmate in middle school. Do you remember that?” he tilts his head, “Which I guess peaks to as you put it, your great moral character…I guess I just wanted to see if you still live up to that image of you I’ve built up in my head.”

You let out a small laugh. 

“Do I?” 

Without skipping a beat, he replies “Yeah, you’re even better than I thought you’d be.” You’re surprised by the lack of his usual confidence. He almost seems…shy. 

“So you’re to debunk your middle school crush on me basically.”

“Among other things,” he shrugs, “I like spending time with you though. I like who I am when I’m with you.” A small smile forms in his lips. A certain vulnerability permeates his tone. 

“Okay, I think this is it.” He steps back from his handiwork and hands you the plug.

“Go ahead. See if it works.”

You plug the lights in and your apartment is aglow of fairy lights. A hush falls between the two of you, both at a loss words. Your apartment even looks better than it was in your head. 

“Not bad,” he nods in approval. 

You slowly turn to him. 

“Thanks, Tetsuroi, this is the best present ever.” you beam at him, before turning back to your handiwork.

He feels unexpectedly moved by your reaction. He mumbles a “no problem” and stands a little closer to you. 

“You’re not so bad a holidate yourself. I might actually miss this when the holidays are over.” you chuckle. 

Kuroo wants to reach out behind your shoulders but stops himself. He is harshly reminded that he’s a temporary companion. As he watches your face by warm yellowish lights, he takes in each detail of your features. 

In case things could somehow miraculously work out, he wants to remember this night as the night he fell for you. But until that happens, he readies his heart to be broken because he’s just a holidate after all.


End file.
